callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TDI Kard
Untitled Well... The original TDI Kard is Semi--Auto fire mode... It's unknown if, in-game, it will be full auto ViperKira 02:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Viper_Kira8000 :According to the Enwiki article KRISS Vector, "KRISS is also developing a semi-automatic pistol called the "KARD", utilizing the Super V System in a much smaller package to minimize recoil and muzzle rise in 9mm Parabellum and .45 ACP calibers. It will not have a blowback slide; instead it has a T-shaped cocking handle on the rear." So it is a semi-auto pistol. -- 06:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) if you readf even more they are planning for tward the future to make the handgun fully automaticCorporal grif 00:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Why is this called "TDI Kard" and the XM8 is called "Unknown rifle"? Doesn't make any sense. :Becasue the TDI Kard is a real life handgun and the Unknown rifle isn't confirmed to be the XM8. 16:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't understand. The XM8 is real, too: www.imfdb.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_2#Heckler_.26_Koch_XM8 And Treyarch didn't confirm the pistol will be called "TDI Kard". :Screenshots are good enough evidence. I mean, google "tdi kard" or "kriss kard" and you'll see it's the same thing, but with a futuristic-looking skin. Darkman 4 17:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Here. TDI is the name of developer of KRISS Kard. "TDI" is not the brand for this weapon. Renaming the page While I understand that this weapon heavily resembles the TDI Kard, there has been no actual indication from Treyarch that it will be called that in-game. Technically, calling it the 'TDI Kard' is speculation. Similarly, before the original Black Ops's release, we had a page for the Commando named CAR-15. In the final product, it was of course not the CAR-15 at all but the 'Commando'. Also, the 'TDI' prefix wasn't used for the Vector in MW2, and might not be used for the Kard either. I suggest this page is renamed 'Unknown Pistol' for now, since we don't know what it's actually called and the article is presented in a fasion that makes it look as if we do. 17:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well.It's really looks like a N99 Pistol in Fallout 3.SgtRL-3 04:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) @ SgtRL-3: the n99 is not a real weapon, its just in fallout 3 so it cant be the n99 Isn't the TDI Kard shown in screenshots shockingly similar (if not identical) to the KAP-40? is it possible that it has been renamed to that instead?GroverA125 13:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :^ 13:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Could be a placeholder pickup icon. Nothing is certain at the minute. :I still say we rename the page. : 13:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Go to 10:00: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W457KvaZPho He picks up the KAP-40, it's the same weapon as the Kard. Magazine size is 12 rounds. 13:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, it's the same gun. Thanks for the heads-up 13:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :In that case, there's no need for the TDI Kard page anymore. Also, I reckon KAP-40 stands for Kard Automatic Pistol. 14:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC)